After Recital
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: 8 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia masuk ke dalam dunia fantasi itu, Alice telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa dan mandiri. Berharap ia bisa melupakan kesedihan setelah ditinggal mati sang kakak tercinta, sayang dunia tak semudah itu untuk mengizinkan. /"Aku juga masih belum mau meninggalkanmu."/"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah tak bisa senang..."/ Oneshot.
**DISCLAIMER**

 **'Deemo' & 'Deemo - The Last Recital - by Rayark International Limited 2013 - 2015**

 **FanFic 'After Recital' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2016**

 **The time sets after The Last Recital story, so you may watch the PV of The Last Recital itself before read this.**

* * *

Hari berganti hari. Begitu pula bulan dan tahun.

"..."

Kini Alice tumbuh menjadi gadis berusia 18 tahun dan baru beberapa hari lalu telah menamatkan pendidikan SMA nya. Dan kini ia berencana untuk mengambil perkuliahan seni musik. Mengikuti jejak mendiang sang kakak, Hans menjadi seorang pianis terkenal.

Tapi itu tak dapat memungkiri kenyataan kalau dirinya juga tengah bersedih. Mengingat ini adalah hari ketika kakaknya meninggal. Dan sejujurnya ia memang berencana untuk mengunjungi makam kakaknya hari ini.

Ya. Setelah semua yang terjadi di 'dunia itu', ia menjadi merasa rindu.

'Ternyata aku masih belum bisa move on.' Rutuk Alice dalam hati.

*pluk*

"Uh..."

Terlalu lama melamun membuatnya tak sadar telah menabrak seseorang.

"M-Maaf. Aku tak melihat jalan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Rupanya seorang laki-laki. Mata hitam Alice memandangi sosok lelaki semapai di hadapannya. Dan,

"Eh..."

Ia termangu sesaat ketika ia memandangi lelaki itu baik-baik. Jika dilihat secara detail, tinggi badan serta wajahnya, dia mirip sekali dengan-

Tidak. Sayang sekali. Iris matanya berwarna biru. Hanya itu yang membedakan.

"A-Ano. Maaf jika ini terkesan mendadak, tapi bisakah kau menjadi pemanduku? Aku baru saja pindah kesini."

"E-Eh? Apa?"

Dan lagi-lagi Alice melamun. Namun hampir-hampir ia tak mendengar perkataan dari lelaki itu barusan.

"I-Iya tak apa. Lagipula aku juga sedang tak ada kerjaan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu siapa kamu sebagai gantinya?"

"Yah. Tidak masalah."

Perlahan lelaki itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya dihadapan Alice, lalu menyebutkan namanya.

Yang sebenarnya sangat tidak terduga.

"Namaku Hans. Jadi bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

*thump*

Detak jantung Alice serasa terhenti ketika mendengar nama itu. Padahal baru saja ia berencana mengunjungi makam kakaknya tadi. Dan sekarang,

Mendengar nama itu dari seseorang yang dari secara penampilan hampir sama persis dengan mendiang kakaknya membuatnya merasa melihat sang kakak langsung di depan matanya.

*dripped*

Dan itu cukup membuat mata hitam Alice basah, yang sukses membuat lelaki di hadapannya jadi salah tingkah.

"H-Hei. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau teringat sesuatu?"

Buru-buru Hans mengambil sapu tangan di saku mantel nya namun gerakan tangannya langsung dihentikan oleh Alice.

Dan kali ini Alice tersenyum meski sedikit menyedihkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau mengingatkanku dengan kakakku."

Aduh kau salah, Alice. Itu hanya akan membuat Hans jadi semakin merasa bersalah terhadapmu.

"M-Maaf."

"Huhu. Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Mendadak jadi melankolis begini."

"A-Ah."

Oh iya. Jangan lupakan satu hal, Alice.

"Namaku Alice. Senang berkenalan denganmu Hans."

"Iya. Salam kenal juga, Alice."

Akhirnya Alice memutuskan untuk mengajak lelaki bernama Hans ini berkeliling dahulu sebelum mengunjungi makam kakaknya.

Mungkin itu cara yang salah untuk move on. Tapi lebih baik daripada terus-terusan bersedih. Atau mungkin seharusnya begitu.

Karena pada kenyataannya,

=TheLastRecital=

[Alice POV]

"Nah ini yang terakhir."

Aku bersama Hans berhenti di sebuah tempat setelah lumayan capek berkeliling. Padahal ini baru mencapai tengah hari. Sayangnya musim semi kali ini tak membuat udara menjadi panas. Malahan masih sejuk seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Benarkah? Ah sudahlah.

"Ah aku lelah sekali. Tapi, kenapa harus pemakaman?"

"Eh?"

Wah. Aku baru sadar jika aku dan Hans berhenti di sebuah pemakaman. Padahal kulihat sekeliling bunga Sakura banyak yang tengah bermekaran. Hampir tidak mungkin suasana pemakaman bisa seperti ini.

Tidak. Aku juga mulai menyadari ini memang bukan pemakaman biasa bagiku.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui disini."

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Eh? Tidak usah. Ikut saja denganku. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah..."

Sebelum ia sempat protes aku pun menarik tangannya. Mengajaknya ke sebuah makam yang ingin aku kunjungi.

Dan itu di dekat pohon Sakura.

"..."

Semakin dekat tujuanku,

"..."

Semakin aku merasa emosi ku tak terkendali. Oh ayolah. Aku sudah melewati masa remaja. Aku bukan lagi gadis kecil yang dengan mudahnya mena-

Tidak. Sayang sekali. Ego seperti ini sudah kubuang sejak lama. Memiliki ego seperti ini justru hanya akan membuatku gila.

"..."

Dan akhirnya aku bersama Hans telah sampai di sebuah makam. Yang mungkin sudah lama pula tak kukunjungi beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan ini adalah,

"Ini makam kakakku."

"..."

Tapi Hans lebih memilih untuk diam. Mungkin ia mengetahui hal seperti ini bisa terjadi menimpaku. Ia bahkan melepaskan tanganku. Membiarkanku mendekati makam.

 _Rest in Peace_

 _Hans_

 _3rd June 2015_

"Maaf aku baru menemuimu, kakak."

Ya. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, semenjak insiden yang membuatku koma dan menewaskan kakakku, baru sekarang aku bisa menemuinya.

*dripped*

Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes lagi. Ya Tuhan, ini terlalu cepat. Mengapa aku masih selemah ini setelah sekian lama?

"Maaf, kak. Aku... Aku masih lemah... A-Aku bahkan masih gemetaran ketika menuju kesini... Banyak sekali hal yang kupikirkan... Aku... Aku..."

Akupun memeluk kedua bahuku sendiri.

"Aku... Hiks... Masih belum ingin... Hiks... Kehilanganmu... Kakak..."

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang kupikirkan. Air mataku masih mengalir begitu saja. Ya, aku menangis lagi. Penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Aku juga masih belum mau meninggalkanmu."

"!"

Apa? Apakah aku tak salah dengar? Bukankah suara itu,

'Tidak. Aku mungkin memang mengajak Hans. Tapi tidak mungkin suara ini."

Akupun lantas berbalik. Menatap sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi bersamaku. Ya, penampilannya masih sama begitu juga pakaiannya. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari dua hal.

Senyuman itu dan warna mata itu, aku yakin sekali hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki ciri seperti itu.

"Alice, adikku."

Tidak mungkin.

[Flashback, 8 tahun lalu]

 _"Bagaimana? Kau senang dengan hadiahmu hari ini?"_

 _"Iya! Aku senang sekali!"_

 _"Oh syukurlah. Eh?"_

 _"Ada apa kak?"_

 _"Alice! Awas!"_

 _"Kyaaaa!"_

 _*bang!*_

[Flashback End]

8 tahun lalu, aku dan Kak Hans mengalami kecelakaan fatal. Sebuah truk besar menyambar tubuh kami berdua. Segera setelah itu aku dan Kak Hans dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan intensif.

Syukur bagiku yang hanya mengalami pendarahan di kepala. Sayang untuk Kak Hans yang mengalami luka serius di sekujur tubuhnya karena melindungiku. Sebagian tulang punggungnya remuk karena hantaman truk yang cukup keras bahkan membuat kami terlempar belasan meter.

Dan di tengah perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Kak Hans sudah meninggal dunia. Sementara aku, terlempar ke 'dunia' dimana aku bertemu dengan makhluk hitam jangkung tinggi dan seorang nona bertopeng yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah diriku sendiri. Seakan aku tengah bermain-main dengan kematianku.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang kutau dari dokter yang pernah kutanyai sebelumnya.

8 tahun sudah semenjak insiden mengerikan itu, perlahan-lahan aku bisa merelakan kepergian kakak. Hingga aku bisa menjadi pianis handal seperti sekarang. Namun, apa yang kualami hari ini telah membuka mata hatiku yang selama ini kututup dengan sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai "kepura-puraan".

Ya, aku hancur lagi hari ini melihat delusi seorang pria tampan tinggi tengah tersenyum sedih dihadapanku.

"T-Tidak... I-Ini... Bohong, 'kan?"

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi mau sampai kapan air mataku jatuh. Aku hanya, masih tak bisa percaya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini memang hanya kebohongan. Ini cuma delusimu. Tapi ini memang benar aku, Alice. Kakakmu."

"..."

Perlahan aku melangkah mendekatinya. Hanya memastikan apa benar sosok ini yang dimaksud. Dan, benar. Aku bisa menyentuhnya. Kedua matanya menutup merasakan sentuhan tanganku di pipinya.

Jadi bagaimana bisa aku menganggap ini delusi semata?

"Sekarang Alice jadi tambah tinggi ya. Kau hampir sebahuku sekarang."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah tak bisa senang..."

"Aku tahu. Maaf membuatmu menangis."

Jemari tangannya bergerak menghapus air mataku yang sempat jatuh. Meski tak dapat menghentikannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, kak."

"Hm?"

Kak Hans menatapku bingung.

"Jika saja aku lebih hati-hati saat itu... Pasti kejadian itu tak pernah kita alami... Dan... Mungkin kakak masih-"

"Shhh... Tak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah lalu."

Jari telunjuknya menempel di bibirku, memintaku untuk berhenti mengeluh.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi, Alice. Tapi yang terpenting, kau harus bisa bahagia dari sekarang. Walau tanpaku."

"..."

Aku hanya bisa terus menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tahu kehadirannya hanya bisa sementara di dunia ini.

Jadi,

"Kakak, peluklah aku sampai kakak benar-benar pergi dariku..."

Aku tahu itu terkesan kekanakan. Tapi memang hanya inilah hal terakhir yang bisa kuharapkan. Sebelum aku tak sempat. Jujur saja, aku bahkan belum pernah memeluk kak Hans sekalipun.

"Baiklah."

Dengan senyum sedih ia mulai merengkuh pinggangku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku tahu orang-orang akan berpikiran kalau kami seperti tengah bermesraan di tempat yang salah, tidak. Tapi super salah. Dan aku tak peduli itu. Karena ini adalah pelukan pertam sekaligus terakhir yang pernah kudapatkan dari kakakku sendiri, yang sebenarnya sudah tiada.

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan diriku untuk tidak meraung saat ini juga. Karena jika demikian, bagaimana kak Hans bisa meninggalkanku dengan tenang? Biarkanlah untuk kali ini aku benar-benar mengikhlaskannya pergi.

"Setelah ini tolong jangan menangis lagi ya. Aku tahu kamu gadis yang kuat. Kamu bisa menghadapi ini."

"Iya kak."

Bohong. Itu yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak sekuat itu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Alice."

"Semoga Tuhan melindungimu kak."

"Iya. Terima kasih."

Dan setelah itu, aku tak mendapat tanda-tanda apapun lag darinya. Apa dirinya sudah tiada?

"..."

"Umm... Alice?"

"?"

Ya benar. Itulah tandanya. Suaranya terdengar lain di telingaku. Bukan lagi suara kak Hans. Tapi benar-benar Hans 'yang lain'.

"U-Uuuuu..."

Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"

"H-Hei! Alice!"

Ya. Aku sudah tumbang. Jatuh lagi ke dasar emosiku yang teramat dalam. Atau dengan kata lain, aku menangis.

"A-Alice, kenapa kau-"

"Aku mencintaimu, kak... Aku... Aku... Maafkan aku, kak... U-uwaaaa... aahhh..."

"Uh... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tolong tenanglah..."

Bersama dengan itu, Hans hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya padaku.

...

...

...

Kalau dipikir sudah berapa lama ya aku menangis begini?

"Haah... A-aahh..."

Aku masih sesenggukan sejak aku menangis keras beberapa menit lalu. Dan entah sudah berapakali kata maaf terlontar tak sengaja dari bibirku. Entahlah. Tapi perasaanku kali ini sungguh tak karuan.

Mungkin, lebih parah dibanding diriku 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Alice, sudah baikan?"

"..."

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Tapi sepertinya ia tahu apa yang kuinginkan untuk saat ini. Pelukan yang sedikit lebih lama.

"Baiklah. Ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu ayo pergi dari sini."

Aku hanya bisa menangguk sembari memeluk sosok lelaki di hadapanku lebih erat dan meraung lebih pelan dari biasanya.

=TheLastRecital=

[Moment later, Alice's Apartment]

"Salahmu sih punya nama mirip kakakku. Aku jadi kepikiran."

Kini kami berdua sudah sampai di apartemenku. Tak jauh dari pemakaman tadi. Mengapa? Kalian tak perlu tahu alasannya, kurasa.

"Yah, aku kan tidak tahu. Jujur saja, aku kaget sekali melihat reaksimu tadi."

Dan dihadapanku adalah laki-laki sebaya dengan penampilan yang hampir mirip dengan kakakku. Hanya warna matanya saja yang membedakan. Terlebih dia terlihat sedikit kikuk. Tapi namanya yang sama itu yang membuatku sebal. Juga sekaligus sedih.

Hans.

"Tapi terima kasih sudah menenangkanku. Belakangan aku memang mudah terbawa suasana kalau sudah menyangkut kakakku."

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membantu sedikit. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali malahan. Hahaha."

"Ah kamu ini."

Jengkel, tapi rasanya jadi ingin ikut tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya. Serius. Aku ingat betul kakakku waktu kecil sikapnya juga begini! Aku jadi heran siapa sih dia sebenarnya?

Ah sudahlah.

"Alice, ada dua hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Eh, apa itu?"

Hans menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata,

"Pertama, aku akan tinggal bersebelahan denganmu."

"Eh?"

Jawaban yang sangat tak terduga.

"Serius? Kau tak mencari hotel?"

Tentu saja Hans langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali lanjut.

"Kedua, aku masih ingin berkeliling kota ini besok. Jadi, kau mau kan jadi pemanduku lagi?"

Haah. Kalau yang ini sih aku sudah bisa tebak. Tapi aku tahu dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini.

"Baiklah. Aku mau."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu samp-"

*hug*

"Uwa..."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah kadung memotongnya dengan memeluknya lagi.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi lagi padaku, tak keberatankah kalau aku masuk ke kamarmu dan menangis lagi di pelukanmu?"

"A-Alice?"

Aaaa. Jujur aku malu sekali mengatakan ini. Tapi, yah. Inilah yang kurasakan. Aku hancur. Dan memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk saat-saat begini.

"Kalau bisa, jangan sampai menangis lagi. Tapi, aku tak keberatan."

"Terima kasih."

Dan ia membalas pelukanku.

=End=

* * *

 **Hello, Haru is back.**

 **This is a combination of my some drabbles that I've posted to my facebook timeline, since those are too short to do multichapter.**

 **Actually the time sets after my previous fanfic in this fandom too, Deemo : Fixed Story. But I don't know how should I continue that since I've forgotten so many things about The Last Recital version because I don't have PS Vita to play. :')**

 **And sorry if this story is a way too fast to reach the conclusion. May the masochist (?) power always be with you. *slapped**

 _ **\- Sachiya Haruyuki -**_


End file.
